Ma famille
by vanillaswan
Summary: Vanilla , Bella et Emmett sont frère et sœur, ils ont quittent Los Angeles pour Forks une petite ville où il pleut tout le temps . Là-bas ils vont rencontrent les familles Cullen et Hale. Venez découvrit une Vanilla et une Belle avec un caractère bien trempé , un Emmett toujours aussi drôle un Edward plus que romantique, une Alice toujours aussi fan de la mode et pleins d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

**PDV Vanilla **

**Nouvelle année, nouveau Lycée , nouvelle rencontre, nouvelle histoire. Je me demande qu'est ce que cette année me réserve encore. Bella ma soeur jumelle , mon grand frère Emmett (plus grand de 11 mois) , notre père Charlie et moi-même venons de déménager de Los Angeles pour Forks une petite ville où il pleut tout le temps. Charlie notre père est devenu le nouveau Sherif de Forks quand à ma soeur,, mon frère et moi nous sommes en Terminal. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré ! (il faut que que ça se passe bien , il le faut ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1:

PDV Vanilla

Mon réveille sonne, je lance mon coussin en sa direction. Je me motive de te toute façon je n'est pas le choix c'est la rentré. Je me léve et part dans ma salle de bain. Une demi heure plus tard je rentre dans la chambre de mon frère pour le réveillé.

Moi : EMMETT ON CE LEVE ET ON SE MOTIVE ON VA AU LYCÉE

Emmett : Vanilla putain ferme là

Moi : Non tu te léve aller gros parésseux

Après avoir réveillé Emmett je vais dans la cuisine ou je trouve Bella qui avait mis a table pour qu'on déjeune et notre père qui essaye de préparé le petit déjeuné.

Moi : Ma soeur chérie dis-je à Bella en lui sautant dans les bras

Bella : Jumelle me dit-elle en me sautant elle aussi dans les bras

Après notre câlin matinale je vais dans la cuisine pour aide mon père qui se bats maintenant avec la cafetière

Moi : Papounet tu sais très bien que la cafetière ne t'aime pas alors pourquoi t'acharne-tu sur celle-ci lui dis-je difficilement entre deux éclat de rire

Chalie : Bonjour à toi aussi ma vais finir par te croire quand tu dis que cette foutue cafetière ne m'aime pas. Me repondit-il avec un grand sourir

Moi : Va rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine avant que tu ne casse tous danss la cuisine.

Charlie partit donc de la cuisine pour rejoindre Bella. Comme tous les jours je finis de préparé le petit déjeuné et le met sur la table et comme tous les jours Emmett n'est pas encore levé pire qu'une fille ce gars pas possible.

Moi : Emmett si dans 2minutes tes fesses ne sont pas sur une des chaise de la salle à manger je viens te cherche par la peau du cul que tu le veuille ou non cria-je

Charlie : Vanilla surveille ton langage me reprend Charlie

Moi : Désolé papounet

Emmeett : Pas la peine de gueule comme une taré je suis là. dit-il fier de lui. Salut Bellibells, il lui fais un baiser sur le front, salut râleuse me dit-il en me faissant également un baiser sur le front. Salut p'pa

Moi : Arrête de m'appelle râleuse nounours

Emmett : J'arrêterais quand tu arrêtera de m'appelle nounours

Moi : Tu peux toujours rêvé pour que j'arrête

Bella : Ça te convient trop bien pour qu'on arrête

Moi : Grave

Emmett : Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu (ndA/référence au film) pour avoir des soeur aussi chiante l'une que l'autre

Bella : Je sais pas moi tu lui as peut être pris sa femme

Moi : Ou une de ces filles

Bella et Moi : Ou les deux

Emmett : P'pa dis leur d'arrêté lui demande t-il avec le regard du chien battue

Charlie : Les filles vous aller arrête.

Bella : D'acc de toute façon on doit aller en cour

A peine Bella avait fini sa phrase qu'on se précipita vers la sortit quand Charlie nous stoppa.

Charlie : Et attendaient un peu vous je dois vous parler. Alors Emmett tu ne te bats pas avec tous les garçons qui regarde tes soeurs et tu ne drague pas t'es profs féminin

Emmett: C'est pas juste

Bella : Pauvre Calimero

Charlie : Bella tu ne répond pas au prof c'est valable pour toi aussi Vanilla et surtout Vanilla tu essaye de ne pas revenir dés ton premièr jour avec une heure de colle ou autre. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre

Bella : Oui papa

Emmett : D'acc p'pa

Charlie : Vanilla

Moi : Oui je ne répond pas au prof et je ne me bats pas avec les pimbêches ni avec personne d'autres

Charlie : Tu as tous compris aller vous allez être en retard à ce soir.

On ce dirige chacun vers notre voiture quand Emmett nous lance

Emmett : Hey les filles sa vous dis une course jusqu'au bahut

Moi : Grave

Bella : Ok le dernier arrivé devra faire ce que les deux autres lui demanderons sans raler

Moi : Ça marche pour moi

Emmett : Moi aussi

Nous montons tous les trois dans nos voiture et la course commence. Au départ Emmett est premier mais je le rattrape suivis de Bella. J'arrive en même temps que Bella au bahut , nous sortons de notre voiture et on commence à courrir partout en répétant " on a gagné , on a gagné"

Emmett nous rejoinds.

Emmett : Mais c'est pas juste vous gané tous le temps.

Moi : Si tu le sait pourquoi tu nous le propose alors

Bella : Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il n'a pas de cerveau donc il ne réfléchit pas

Moi : C'est vrai tu as raison j'ava pas penser à sa.

5 voitures rentres sur le parking et manue de me renversé. Cela ne va pas ce passeé comme ça. Je me dirige vers la voiture qui a faillit me renverse quand un gars sort.

Moi : Pardon c'est pour les chiens

Edward : Hein ?

Moi : Vous avais faillit me renverser et voous ne vous excuser même pas

Edward : C'est vous veuillez m'excuser je ne vous avait pas vu

Moi : La prochaine je me mettrait en plein milieu de la route vous me verais comme ça

Bella : Vanilla calme-toi il s'est excuser

Moi : J'en ai rien à foutre de ses putain d'excuses de merde

Bella : Vanilla tu as promis à papa que tu ne reviendrais pas dés le premier avec une colle ou autres

Moi : C'est bon je me calme

Je reprit mes esprit

Moi : Excusez-moi lui dis-je en serrant les dents

Edward : C'est rien j'aurais du faire attantion. Je me présente Edward Cullen et voici ma soeur Jumelle Alice et nos amis Rosalie, Jasper le coppain de ma soeur et Ian Hale

Moi : Moi c'est Vanilla Swan , Voici ma soeur jumelle Bella et notre frère qui à seulement 11 mois deplus que nous Emmett.

Emmett : Sont frère préfére

Bella : Normal du con tu es le seul

Emmett : Bellibells surveille ton langage

Moi : Tu peux parle tu parle exactement pareil

Emmett : Même pas vrai

Bella : Mais bien sûr et moi je suis la reine d'Angletterre

Emmett : sérieux excuser moi majester

Moi : T'es vraiment un con Emmett tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis

Derrière nous Alice , Jasper, Ian , Rosalie et Edward sont mort de rire.

Emmett : Le mot réfléchit ne rentre pas dans mon vocabulaire.

Je tape Emmett derrière la tête.

Emmett : Aie mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais.

Moi: Ça c'est parce que depuis ce matin tu dis de la merde.

La sonnerie retentit.

Moi : Et une nouvelle année qui commence génial ( ironique bien sûr)


End file.
